Destiny Odyssey X
Destiny Odyssey X, subtitled The Road to Tomorrow or Entrusted Power, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy and its prequel. This chapter focuses on Tidus's quest for a crystal, as well as his long-going conflict with his father. The chapter is quite straight forward without too many surprises in store, and has a difficulty rating of 2 stars. Story Tidus is journeying with Firion and Cecil as they search for their crystals. Tidus constantly expresses his hate for his father Jecht and his desire to defeat his father. As they journey Cecil expresses concern for his brother Golbez, wondering if he can trust him. Tidus encourages him to go look for Golbez and speak to him, and Cecil agrees, leaving him and Firion alone while he pursues Golbez. Shortly after Firion and Tidus split up to defeat a large mass of manikins, and agree to meet up later. Once the enemies are defeated Tidus is confronted by Jecht. However, before they can fight the Emperor intervenes and dismisses Jecht, providing Tidus an outlet for his hatred. After their battle the Emperor tells Tidus that he will never find his Crystal if he fights for hate, and vanishes with a laugh. Tidus questions the Emperor's words, and why Jecht so readily listened to his commands. Tidus meets back with Firion, who had fought Jecht after the Emperor dismissed him. Firion tells Tidus that defeating Jecht is his duty, and Tidus tells him what the Emperor said. Firion assures Tidus the Emperor was only trying to manipulate him, and the two continue on. The two come across Jecht and the Emperor arguing, and the two fight. In the aftermath the Emperor vanishes, telling a weakened Jecht he can fight Tidus to his heart's content. Jecht asks Tidus if he wants to fight now, but Tidus refuses, feeling it isn't right to fight his father when he's weak. Jecht berates him and limps away. Tidus tells Firion he is going on his own to follow him, and Firion gives Tidus a Potion, saying Tidus "knows what to do with it." At Dream's End, Tidus finds Jecht still weakened, and uses the Potion to heal him. Jecht is angered, asking Tidus if he pities him, and Tidus replies that the Jecht he wants to face is the "strongest man in the world" Jecht. Recovered, Jecht quickly knocks Tidus out, but Tidus rises to his feet, refusing to give up. They fight and Tidus wins, Jecht beginning to fade. Tidus begins to cry and tells Jecht he hates him, but trained to become this strong because he wanted his approval. Jecht tells Tidus exactly that moments before he vanishes. Tidus's Crystal appears before him and he takes it, vowing to take care of it. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey X-1 :"Different from bonds and dreams, there is only one reason he fights..." There isn’t much difficulty to be had with this stage. Only two enemies need to be faced to reach the goal. The player begins this stage with five DP. Earning the most DP possible in this stage is simple. The Fallacious Wanderer at D4 should be targeted first, after that the lower path should be taken. If the player has the Jump skill they can Jump over the Potion to chain the Ephemeral Phantom and the Potion, letting them end the stage with four DP. Without Jump the player can only earn three DP. Destiny Odyssey X-2 :"Because he's so close— because he's so important— he is all the harder to overcome..." There are quite a few enemies in this stage, but only a few need to be fought to reach the goal. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The way to reach the goal with the most DP is simple. The False Hero at G4 should be defeated first, after that the player can move to F2 and chain the two enemies adjacent that tile, letting them reach the Stigma of Chaos with four DP. Destiny Odyssey X-3 :"Sisters with a powerful bond... Their strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." This is another crowded stage. There are two treasure chests, but the player will have to fight to claim them. Tidus fights The Emperor at the end of the stage. The player starts this level with five Destiny Points. Finishing this stage with the most DP requires use of the Jump skill. The player must jump over the Fallacious Wanderer at B5 and chain it and the Imaginary Soldier at D5. Then, chain the Phantasmal Harlequin at G5 and the Transient Witch at F4. This lets the player finish the stage with six DP. | Hand = Bronze Bangle | Head = Hairpin | Armor = Varies | Accessories = None | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (ground), Scatter Spray Blizzaga (ground), Ultima (ground), Extra-Crispy Firaga (midair), Lickity-Split Thundaga (midair), Meteor (midair) | HP Attacks = Hyperdrive, Forsaken (ground), Havoc Wing (midair) | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey X-4 :"While in pursuit of a dream, the path one must take is clear. But when the dream is achieved..." In this stage there are a total of nine battle pieces, some of which can use summons. However a minimum of three of these need to be faced to complete the stage. The player begins with four Destiny Points. The path to earn the most DP in this stage is simple. Move to C5 and chain the Counterfeit Youth at C4 with the False Hero at D5, then move to F4 and chain all three adjacent enemies there. This allows the player to complete the stage with seven DP. | Armor = None | Accessories = Phoenix Pinion, Elven Mantle, Spirit Stanchion, Battle Boots, Mindcrush, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x2 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Jecht Rush, Jecht Block (midair) | HP Attacks = Triumphant Grasp | DP Chance = Execute an EX Burst within 10 seconds +1 DP | Other Info = None }} Destiny Odyssey X-5 :"Infinite potential... Recognizing the challenge of making it a reality is the trademark of an ace." The final stage has another simple path to the end. Due to their placement the player will have to chain enemies to proceed to the Chaos Piece. Tidus fights Jecht at the end of the stage. The player begins with four DP. To earn the most DP possible, the player must first go to G4 and chain Imitation Liegeman at F4 and the Ephemeral Vision at G5. This earns three more DP for a total of six. Then, using one DP to move, go to B4 (moving through D5 since the Rare Chest does not respawn on subsequent playthroughs after it has been taken) and chain the Imitation Despot at B3 and the False Stalwart at C4. This lets the player end the stage with six DP. | Armor = None | Accessories = Elven Mantle, Spirit Stanchion, Battle Boots, Mindcrush, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = Thunder Crest, Light Crest (midair) | HP Attacks = Flare (ground) | DP Chance = Inflict Break within 10 seconds for +1 DP | Other Info = Its defeat causes a Potion to appear at B1 }} | Armor = None | Accessories = Elven Mantle, Spirit Stanchion, Battle Boots, Mindcrush, HP ≤ 40% x3, Near Death x3 | Summon = None | Brave Attacks = None | HP Attacks = Straightarrow (midair) | DP Chance = Win without taking damage for +1 DP | Other Info = None }} Category:Storylines in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)